Fragil
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Porque un "te quiero" puede interpretarse de muchas maneras. -"También te quiero, Lovi... ¡Eres el mejor amigo que uno podría tener!" ¡Estúpido español retrasado, cazzo! (Spamano/ AU)


What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Y que al fin escribo un spamano! Wuuuuu! Esa otp que no importa cuanto crack y parejas bonitas me peguen, era, es y seguirá siendo mi first otp! 3

En fin, sin más que decir, AL FIC :D!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno._

Advertencias: _Lovino y sus hermosas palabritas(?)_

Extra: _Esta basado en la canción "Frágil" de Allison. Si gustan escuchenla mientras leen. Es genialosa y me recuerda a mis años finales de la primaria xD_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no el Spamano seria ley! :D_

"Fragil"

(Spamano/AU)

Lovino Vargas estaba harto. Si que lo estaba. Que decir harto, estaba cabreadisimo. Que digo cabreadisimo...

-¡Ahhhg! -se jaló los cabellos, exceptuando claro su rulito, del coraje-

¿Y quien tenía la culpa?

-Lovi, si sigues con esos corajes te pondrás viejo y amargado. Fusososo~

-¡Tú haces que me ponga así, bastardo!

-¿Yo? -el español ladeó su cabeza con gesto confuso- ¿Por qué yo?

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Será estúpido o se hace?" pensó

El sureño solo gruñó y se alejó dejando al otro solo con su soledad.

-Lovi...

Antonio estaba confundido. ¿Qué había hecho para que el italiano se enojara con él? Bueno, más de lo normal.

Necesitaba consejo. Y para consejos decidió ir con el que mejor sabia de estas cosas.

-Francisco, dime. ¿Qué crees que lo molestara?

-¡Por enesima vez, Antoine! ¡Es Francis, no Francisco!

Así es. Fue con su estimado amigo francés. ¿No dicen por algo que Francia es el país del amor?

-Kesesese~ Ya Francisco, no te esponjes.

Y por si acaso no funcionaba, siempre tenía su segunda opción. Su amigo Gilbert.

El rubio suspiro derrotado. Como odiaba que le cambiaran el nombre.

_-Bièn_... Antoine. Dime, ¿como estuvo el asunto con _ton_ _amour_ Lovino?

-Porque si se veía muuuuuy molesto el pequeño, Toño.

-Pues veamos~ -puso su mano en el mentón tratando de recordar que había pasado hace algunos instantes-

_#Flashback time_

_Lovino y Antonio se encontraban allí afuera de la escuela, justo en aquél parque qque frecuentaban desde que eran infantes cada vez que concluian las clases._

_-B-bastardo... -el italiano le hizo una seña de que se acercara a él._

_El español se acercó a él mirandole con sus ojos verdes que hacían al castaño enloquecer de vez en cuando._

_-Te quiero. -murmuró el menor casi mudo. Por lo tanto el otro no pudo escucharle._

_-¿Qué, Lovi?_

_-T-te quiero..._

_-¿Qué qué? No te escucho._

_-¡Que te quiero, maldito sordo!_

_Antonio sonrió al verle sonrojado y le abrazó dulcemente susurrandole al oido. Lovino no podia estar más aliviado, al fin se había sacado ese peso de su pecho. _

_-Yo también te quiero, Lovi..._

_Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. ¡El español le correspondía!_

_-¡Eres el mejor amigo que podría tener!_

_Se separó bruscamente del abrazo mirandole hecho una furia, jalandose los cabellos._

_Lovino Vargas estaba harto. Si que lo estaba._

_#Fin Flash Back_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó... ¿Qué creen que haya hecho mal?

Ambos amigos le miraron con ganas de golpearlo. ¡Que bruto debía de ser su amigo para no saberlo!

-Antoine...

-Francisco...

-¡Gilbert!

-Gilbert, por favor, esto es serio.

-Yo solo queria ser awesomente popular -el albino hizo puchero tras este comentario.

-A ver, Antonio. ¿Como te lo explico...?

-¿¡Eres imbecil!? ¿¡Tus papás son primos!? ¡Lovino obviamente se molestó porque lo tomaste como broma!

El moreno puso su ya famosa cara de what.

-¿A que te refieres, Gil?

Facepalm de parte de los otros integrantes del Bad Touch Trio.

-Antoine, escucha con atención. Con MUCHA atención.

El ojiverde asintió a modo de acuerdo.

-El "te quiero" que Lovino te ha dicho... no es un "te quiero" de amigos.

Volvió a asentir para que prosiguiera.

-El "te quiero" que te ha dicho es de pareja, Antoine.

Un silencio incómodo inundo la sala donde conversaban mientras el hamster del cerebro del español corria intentando procesar la información.

Inserten sonido de foco encendido acompañado de trompetas en son de victoria.

-¿Lovi me quiere de novio? -una sonrisa boba se extendió en su boca que luego cambió a una cara de horror- ¡Debo buscarlo! -salió corriendo de zancada en zancada dejando atrás a un francés que gritaba que le diera _amour_ y un Gilbert totalmente fastidiado.

Mientras tanto, el sureño ya había descargado su furia con todo aquello que se cruzó en su camino a casa. Desde un grupo de monjas que lo tacharon de boca sucia, hasta a su hermano que se solo deseaba presentarle al alemán con quien salía y ahora tenía en plan de noviazgo.

Había estado encerrado en su cuarto mirando fijamente la vista a través de la ventana, la miraba más no la observaba, en pocas palabras realmente no estaba prestando atención alguna a su alrededor, sino que su cabeza aún era presa de ese recuerdo que no había pasado hace más de dos horas.

-Estupida friendzone -murmuro Lovino algo triste.

Y es que lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que llegara Antonio corriendo acelerado gritando su nombre...

-¡Lovino!

Ya debía estar loco, pues hasta escuchaba su voz.

-¡Lovi!

Bajo su mirada que terminó clavada en la imagen del español jadeando probablemente por haber corrido.

-¿¡Qué carajos quieres, bastardo!? ¡Y soy Lovino! ¡No Lovi!

-¡Baja! ¡Quiero decirte algo!

El italiano se sonrojó, no podía hablar de lo que estaba pensando, quizás era algo muy diferente.

Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Que demonios quieres...?

No terminó su pregunta porque ahora sus labios se encontraban ocupados, siendo poseídos por la boca española.

Le estaba besando... ¡JODER! ¡LE ESTABA BESANDO!

Aún así sabiéndolo, no se apartó ni detuvo el beso, hasta le estaba correspondiendo, apoyo las manos en su pecho y cerro sus ojos antes en shock.

Después de unos instantes, se separaron buscando algo de aire. Lovino, aún estaba que no se la creía.

-¿P-por qué has hecho eso?

Antonio sólo lo acorraló y acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del menor.

-Dimelo de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú sabes de que hablo...

El sonrojo aumentó al darse cuenta de a que se refería.

-¡No lo voy a repetir, maldición!

-Si lo haces te daré una recompensa.

La sonrisa dulce del español hizo reacción en todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Además le invadia la curiosidad. ¿A que llamaba el ojiverde _recompensa_ exactamente?

-¿Recompensa?

Entonces lo vio lamerse los labios... Si antes su rostro era un tomate, ahora estaba como erupción volcanica.

-Dilo Lovi~

-No jodas, bastardo.

El mayor rozó sus labios con los del sureño levemente, tentandole. ¿Por qué Dios lo torturaba así?

-¿Por favor? Solo dimelo una vez más.

¡Ahi estaba! ¡Su maldita cara de perrito en una noche lluviosa abandonado solo con su soledad! "Maldito seas, Antonio" dijo en su mente el italiano.

-Esta bien... ¡Pero solo una vez y nada más!

-De acuerdo.

Bajó su mirada de nuevo avergonzado, el otro le observó expectante.

-¡T-te quiero, Antonio bastardo!

Ya no pudo decirle más al joven moreno, porque gustosamente recibia su dulce recompensa en boca de él.

Ahora Antonio tenía un nuevo objetivo diario: hacer que amado italiano le dijera esas palabraa más seguido, sería dificil, pero tenía sus métodos.

Después de todo, aunque Lovino se hiciera siempre el fuerte, por dentro era frágil, y lo protegeria...

¡O dejaría de llamarse Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Hey diganmeeee! Merece un review, este one-shot(?) Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Dime otra veeeeeez, que me quieres y que nooo te iraaaaaaaaas (8)" Canción de este fic, de Allison.

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
